callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare
Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare – jedenasta odsłona Call of Duty, pierwsza stworzona przez Sledgehammer Games. Wydana została 4 listopada 2014 na Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 oraz PC. Fabuła W 2054 roku młodzi żołnierze Jack Mitchell i jego przyjaciel William Robert Irons syn właściciela firmy "Atlas Corporation" dołączają do jednostki USMC, której przywódcą jest Cormack. Mają oni do dyspozycji egzoszkielety, czyli specjalne futurystyczne narzędzia pozwalające przemieszczać się w całkiem inny sposób niż było to dotychczas. Jednak już po pierwszej misji w Seulu, Will umiera w wyniku wybuchu, a Mitchell traci lewą rękę. Na pogrzebie Jonathan Irons proponuje mu służbę w jego firmie i protezę ramienia. Jednak już na pierwszej symulacji ręka się psuje więc on i Gideon razem z szefem ruszają by ją naprawić i przy okazji podszkolić młodego Mitchella. W prologu następnej misji widać filmik człowieka znanego jako Hades, który jest przywódcą KVA, grupy terrorystycznej, która chce zniszczyć miasta i kraje. Po 4 lata i kilku misjach w tym uratowaniu premiera Nigerii i odszukaniu doktora Danoisa, którzy pomogą w zlokalizowaniu Hadesa, główny bohater ma za zadanie z Iloną odnaleźć i zabić go w Grecji na wyspie Santorini. Zadanie kończy się sukcesem, ale przed śmiercią Hades daje graczowi nagranie rozmowy Ironsa z premierem, którego uratowali. Było to nagranie, na którym widać jak Irons go zabija. Gideon wtedy uprzedził Ironsa, że Ilona i Jack podejrzewają, że atak był dla pieniędzy. Jednak nie udało się ich schwytać, gdyż dzięki tajemniczemu sojusznikowi oraz za pomocą łodzi udaje się im uciec. Gideon jednak spotkał ich koło łodzi, lecz gdy Irons zapytał czy nie żyją przez radio to on krył ich i powiedział że nie żyją. Okazuje się, że tajemniczy głos to Cormack, ich były przełożony. Ich podejrzenia sprawdziły się. Irons dobrze wiedział o zniszczeniu USA jednak uważa, że dostanie za to dużo pieniędzy i że to Stany Zjednoczone są przyczyną wszystkich wojen i śmierci syna. Potem Ilona, Mitchell, Cormack i Gideon zostają porwani. Irons strzela do Cormacka w wyniku czego później umiera. Po wydostaniu się z więzienia grupa przypuszcza ostateczny szturm na siedzibę ATLAS. W ostatnim starciu Mitchell niszczy swoją protezę, którą trzyma Irons - powoduje to upadek tego ostatniego z budynku. Produkcja Początkowo miała to być jedyna trzecioosobowa gra typu akcja/przygoda z całej serii Call of Duty. We wrześniu 2010 roku, Activision zdało sobie sprawę, że gracze chcą nowej części serii Modern Warfare lub nowej gry od Infinity Ward. W styczniu 2011 roku potwierdzono, że prace nad tą częścią zostaną anulowane lub wstrzymane, a studio Sledgehammer Games ma pomagać Infinity Ward w tworzeniu kampanii Modern Warfare 3. Latem 2013 Sledgehammer potwierdziło prace nad niezapowiedzianą odsłoną Call of Duty. W styczniu 2014, ogłoszono nabór na Artystów broni i pojazdów, którzy "posiadają doświadczenie z programem Adobe Photoshop, by stworzyć hiper realistyczne tekstury do next-genowej produkcji". 4 lutego 2014 Sledgehammer Games razem z Activision potwierdziło prace nad kolejną odsłoną Call of Duty, a 1 maja opublikowano oficjalny zwiastun gry. Poczas targów Gamescom w sierpniu 2014 roku zaprezentowano szerszej publiczności tryb multiplayer, a także wydano do niego zwiastun. Gra ta jest pierwszą odsłoną serii Call of Duty, która powstawała przez trzy lata. Dzięki temu studio mogło skupić się na znacznym ulepszeniu oprawy graficznej, niż miało to miejsce w przypadku poprzednich części Tryb Multiplayer Tryb wieloosobowy przypomina zmagania w sieci z poprzednich odsłon - przynajmniej w założeniach i rodzajach trybów zabawy. Najważniejszą zmianą jest Egzoszkielet, czyli rzecz która zupełnie zmienia dynamikę rozgrywki i sposób przemieszczania się po wszystkich mapach. Specjalne podwójne skoki i uniki pozwalają na bardzo szybkie schowanie się za budynkiem, murem czy osłoną. Klasę tworzymy wykorzystując pulę 13 punktów. Wybór jednego elementu, z jakiejkolwiek kategorii - to jeden punkt. Nieważne, czy wybierzemy karabin, atut, czy tylko celownik do broni, każda rzecz kosztuje jeden punkt. Egzo Zombie Egzo Przetrwanie Zawartość do pobrania * Havoc * Ascendance * Supremacy * Reckoning Wymagania systemowe * System operacyjny: Windows 7 64-Bit / Windows 8 64-Bit / Windows 8.1 64-Bit * Dysk twardy: 55 gigabajtów wolnej przestrzeni dyskowej * Karta dźwiękowa: kompatybilna z DirectX * DirectX: 11 * Internet: połączenie szerokopasmowe wymagane do aktywacji gry * Procesor: Intel Core i3-530, 2.93 GHz / AMD Phenom X4 810, 2.26 GHz lub lepsze (Zalecane: Intel Core i5 2500k, 3.3GHz) * Pamięć operacyjna: 6 gigabajtów pamięci RAM (Zalecane: 8 gigabajtów pamięci RAM) * Karta grafiki: NVIDIA GeForce GTX GTS 450 / ATI Radeon HD 5870 lub lepsze (Zalecane: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 760, 4 GB) Misje Postacie Broń i wyposażenie Mapy Galeria CoD 2014 Promo.jpg|Pierwszy obrazek z gry File:BlacksmithACTUALFULLSIZE.jpg|Zapowiedź Gameinformer Call-of-duty-advanced-warfare-1415043690.jpg Call-of-duty-advanced-warfare1.png CoD AW Rush.jpg Call-of-Duty-Advanced-Warfare12.jpg Callofduty advancedwarfare multiplayer.jpg CoDAWExoSurvival.jpg CoDAW Kevin Spacey.jpg Filmy File:Official Call of Duty® Advanced Warfare Reveal Trailer|Zwiastun Kategoria:Gry